Determined Soul: Storm's Past
by Amberleaf le Haunt
Summary: This is Storm’s past. There was more to it than she told Spots, and now we get to find out.... Umm. M-rated? Idk; will be gruesome later on.


**I wrote this 'cause I felt like it. It's Storm's past! ^.^; There was, of course, more to it than she told Spots. Or, maybe, I just wanted a longer version of it. Who knows? ENJOY! :P And, yeah. I'm releasing Determined Soul: Scarlett Fever Chapter 7, soon!**

* * *

Prologue

"Muahaha! I shall capture and kill you," Storm—a small, sleek gray tabby she-kit with big, sky-blue eyes, and white paws, a white tail-tip, and a white chest—declared, standing over her brother, Patch.

"Hey, no fair!" Patch—a black-and-white patched tom-kit with amber eyes—protested good-naturedly. "Help me! She's gonna eat me!" He flailed around, screeching, "Come and help me, my loyal followers!"

"I follow Storm," Storm's sister, Flower—a white she-kit with silver patches and big, sky-blue eyes—said, almost apologetically. Storm's other sister, Moon—a white she-kit with pale amber eyes and a really pale silver tail—quickly nodded, agreeing.

However, Storm's two other brothers—Midnight—a large smoky black tom-kit with white paws, a white chest, and a white tail-tip, with large sky-blue eyes, the largest of all the kits—and Flame—a tiny gray tom-kit with fiery, nearly orange, amber eyes, and not a speck of white anywhere, unlike all the other kits, also the runt—quickly came to the rescue.

"I'm savin' ya, Patch!" cried Flame, launching himself onto Storm. Midnight followed, and Storm quickly disappeared under a writhing mass of brothers.

"Hey!" she shrieked, laughing. She managed to throw Flame off, but Midnight was a large kitten! "Save me, sisters!"

Flower and Moon leaped onto Midnight, throwing him off of Storm. Storm dashed away to the corner, the 'she-kit territory', as it was called, and her sisters joined her there. The three tom-kits gathered in their 'territory', and stared back at her.

Just as Flower started screeching, "We challenge you to a fight!"—she only got as far as "We challenge you!"—their mother came out.

"Kits, will you please quiet down? I have a visitor, remember?" We all nodded. Mother had seen a black cat with red eyes a few days ago. They had talked while Mother thought we were all asleep. I couldn't hear the conversation, but I looked at them all the same.

"Storm, come with me," Mother continued. My sisters glanced at me, and I stared back at them, just as bewildered. I followed my mother into the clearing where the big black tom sat.

"Sit in front of Rock, dear," my mother instructed me. I did. Rock lifted a paw and ran it through my fur. He inspected my eyes and ears.

"Very nice kits, Apple; they're all healthy," he murmured. Mother looked up at him.

"Thank you," she said softly. "Storm, you can go now." I scampered off.

When I got back into the little clearing with my mother's den in it, all my siblings except for Midnight crowded around me.

"What was that all about?" Flower wanted to know.

I just shrugged. "No clue," I admitted.

****

By that time, I didn't know it yet, but my fate was sealed. I didn't know that Rock was an evil cat; didn't know Mother needed help raising us. Well, my siblings—a few days later, I was no longer in the picture.

The first thing that happened was that two days later, a queen came to join us.

"Oh, you must be the helper that Rock sent!" exclaimed Mother.

"Of course, Apple," the pretty light brown tabby queen said, bowing her head. Her pale green eyes were full of wisdom as they scanned the place where my family and I lived.

"Kits!" Mother called. "Come and see this cat. She is going to stay for a while."

We all bounced to sit in front of Mother, and she introduced the queen. "This is Tree Leaf," she explained. "You must be nice to her! She'll be staying for a little while to help me with you."

"Hello, Tree Leaf," we all chorused.

"And I expect you to get to know each other, and get along, of course." Mother's eyes narrowed as she stared at each of us in turn.

We all nodded. "Yes, Mother," we chorused again.

I was the only one who never got to know the new she-cat.


End file.
